


The Fall | Ben Solo/Kylo Ren x Reader

by noniebeanie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben is cute and fluffy in dis one, F/M, Fluff, I also don't know what I'm doing with it, Read it I dare you, it sucks so bad, not really sure about this, so help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniebeanie/pseuds/noniebeanie
Summary: In which the reader is Poe’s best friend but doesn’t like Rey for him and Kylo has a crush on Rey. Then one day Poe and Rey get together, Kylo and the Reader helps each other to break them apart, then realizes that while they were doing it… They were falling for each other Instead.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Rey (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Fall | Ben Solo/Kylo Ren x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it.

Being Poe Dameron's best friend was like a job, a fun job. Even though he's older than you you'd have to be the one who's looking out for him since he's mostly the one doing stupid things.

So when you heard that he was dating Rey, you jumped into protective mode.

"Rey? Isn't she the one everyone flirts with?"

"It's not her fault she's pretty." Pie grinned, "we're meant for each other."

You weren't sure about that, Rey and Poe were had too much in common, that's normally supposed to be a good thing but with them? They're going to end up hurting each other, Rey is someone sweet and kind and flirts with everyone without knowing it, while Poe was a playboy who flirts with everyone on purpose.

The thing is, everyone is after them.

"Please just meet her for me?" Poe gave you the puppy eyes.

"Jesus, fine. Where?"

"The club, later at 9:00 pm?" You just nodded at him. "Thank you, so much."

He gave you a hug and kissed your cheek, you just rolled your eyes at him and continued your work.

\----

You were arrived at the club at exactly 9:00, you wore your normal jeans and shirt.

Poe was already inside with Rey in his arms, you waved as you approached them.

"Hello, you must be Y/n. Poe's told me so much about you!" She gave you a big smile and shook your hand, too sweet.

"Nice to meet you." You gave her a small smile, she lead you to the bar to sit down and talk about stuff... You learned that she was actually okay, but that wouldn't change your mind about her and Poe.

"Hey, wanna go dance?" Poe said to her.

"Yeah sure! Y/n wanna join us?"

What Kind of question was that? "No, no I'll just stay here. With my drink." You lifted you glass up to show her that you had company, she nodded at you and walked away with Poe.

You were alone for atleast 30 minutes, for 30 minutes Poe and Rey we're dancing, and they still were, a tall guy in a black sweater took the seat beside you.

"Give me the strongest you have." He told the bartender, you tried not to stare at his face, or his hair just to try and remember where you saw him.

"Rough night?" The bartender asked him as he placed the drink in front of him.

"I guess..." He mumbled back, and took a shot out of his drink. "The girl I like is out there with an asshole."

"Ah, unrequited love. Must be a pretty girl for her to catch your attention." The man said, and the stranger beside you sighed before turning around to look at the girl he likes.

"There she is... Rey Kenobi."

Your eyes widened at the name, you choke on your drink making the two men look at you.

"So you're saying Poe Dameron is an asshole?" The long haired man furrowed his eyebrows at you. "I say Kenobi is a flirt."

"Poe is a playboy, which makes him an asshole." He says "Rey doesn't deserve that."

"Poe's not a playboy, a lot of girls are just after him..... And sometimes guys."

"And you're one of those people?" He raised his eyebrows at you and you scoffed at him.

"I'm just his best friend, and I don't like that Rey girl for him." He was about to say something but you cut him off. "I have nothing against Kenobi, she's a flirt without knowing it. But them together? The whole school would be a mess."

You took another sip from your drink and looked at Rey and Poe dancing like they're so in love.

"If only I can make him break up with her, but I don't want to be a bad friend." You look away from them and stood up from your seat.

"Hey, wait!" The long haired guy called after you. "Maybe you're trying to be a good friend, you know? Because you don't want them to hurt each other."

"What are you saying?"

"I can help you become a good friend." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. You look away from his to Rey who was having a drink with another man while Poe was still dancing, you look back at the man in front of you and laughed.

"Thank you, but... No." You said, trying to be polite, you were pretty sure the dude was drunk.

"Come on, If we do this we both get what we want. You get your best friend back and I get a shot with Rey." You bit your bottom lip and anxiously tapped your foot on the ground.

"Fine, let's give it a shot." You finally said. "My name's Y/n."

"Kylo Ren, nice to meet you." You looked at him with an amused face. "What?"

"Your real name."

"It's Ben, Ben Solo." You placed you hand on his and gave it a light shake. "Want to sit down and talk about it?"

\----

You spent your night talking about Rey and Poe, their dislikes and something that can break them apart.

"We can get through Poe better." Ben says, It was already 11:40 and you were still in the same position you were in earlier.

"I have to agree on that, if only I can make him do something stupid."

"Of course you can, he's your best friend. I'll make him go to a stripper bar or something, Rey won't like that and she'll for sure break it off with him." He said, it was actually a good plan but a bit risky.

"Rey's going to blame us for making Poe go there."

"So?" He asked.

"Then our relationship with the both of them will be ruined you idiot." You playfully slapped his arm, "we've been doing this for hours."

"And we still have nothing."

You sighed in defeat and sipped your drink, you picked up your bag and finished your drink.

"This just isn't going to work out, Ben. I already feel so bad about doing this... And the thought of being responsible for them breaking up will be too much." You smiled at Ben sadly. "I'm sorry, but if they're really not for each other they'll break up within a month, Poe's relationships never lasts that long."

"It's fine, It was a stupid idea anyway, I hope I still see you around L/n."

"You too, Solo."

You were wrong, so wrong.

After a month, Poe's been bringing Rey into your shared apartment. And they would cook together as if they were this lovely couple you'd absolutely love to be with.

But no.

You had nothing against Rey but her sweetness and kindness seemed so... Fake.

"Are you still up for tonight?" It was your birthday, and since you live too far away from your parents Poe promised to be the one who's going to spend it with you.

"Uhm, yeah sure." Poe mumbled against Rey's neck, they also show too much PDA which you definitely don't approve of.

"Be there okay? Same place at 6?"

"Same place at 6." He repeated, at least he's still going to be with you.

\----

When you arrived at your favorite restaurant you expected Poe to be a bit late like always, but you didn't know he'd be missing for an hour.

You already finished your food and drinks when you received a call.

"Hey, Y/n I'm very sorry about today It's just Rey needed help with her homework." Poe said through the line.

"Homework? Homework? Poe you don't even do your own homework." You felt your cheeks burning up.

"I'm sorry for not showing up-"

"I don't care about you not showing up, I'm mad because you'd put her in the line first instead of yourself. Not that it's a bad thing but for Christ's sake-"

"Look, Happy Birthday. But I really need to go now-" Poe cut you off, and for a second you could hear music blasting in the background. "I'll catch up with you later okay? Love you!"

The line was cut off, you wanted to call him again and scream at him, tell him how fake his new fucking girlfriend is.

"Stare at it longer it's going to melt." A deep familiar voice spoke, you looked up to see Ben, "That's Poe isn't it?"

"Yeah, he's still with Kenobi." You said, he took the unoccupied seat in front of you.

"You told me they'd be over in a month." He called for the waitress and ordered some food, you waited until he finished to explain.

"Rey's got him wrapped around her finger. Even got him to not go to my birthday."

"It's your birthday?" You nodded as a reply. "Well Poe's an asshole."

"So is Rey." You teased. "Why did you like her anyways?"

"I've known her since we were kids, until she went with those popular kids and we didn't talk much. I still like her even though she's different, don't know why."

"First love, I guess?" He laughed.

"Maybe." He sighed. "Happy birthday by the way.."

"Thank you." His food arrived and you ordered some fries for yourself, you spent the night talking with each other and talking about silly stuff.

"Hey since them being together makes us miserable, why don't we continue our plan?" Your eyes widened as you shook your head.

"No."

"Let's just give it a try. Just once and then we stop." You thought about it this time, If they're going to break up anyways then why not just do it sooner? You're just going to make it a bit easier for them.

"Fine, we're going to do it." He raised his fist up.

"Finally~" he whispered with a glint of excitement in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback would mean a lot since I'm still not sure If I'm going to be continuing the fic, thank you for reading!


End file.
